


Out of Hell

by Taylre



Category: hell - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylre/pseuds/Taylre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very raw work in progress. A mix of my own experiences, and the music which inspires me to press on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hell

Chapter 1 - The plunge  
“Hello? Hello!? Hello!!!” a soft voice says in the darkness. Tayler woke up to see nothing around her. The world was black. “Easy… You’ll confuse me. You don’t want that.” the voice said as the world seemed to shake. “So little decay on you. You must have just fallen.” the voice said, leaving Tayler to think that whatever it was that just spoke had simply shrugged off what sounded like a statement of surprise. “Uh… Decay?” Tayler asked as she tried to move only to find herself seemingly stuck. “Where am I? Whats going on?” she asked. “You’ve come to a tough place. If my web wasn’t here, you’d have fallen further. I guess I have to take you to the city.” the soft voice replied. “The darkness will subside soon, but, slightly for you.” The voice was right, and soon Tayler could at least make out shapes. “You’ll do well in the city. You’re like them.” she added on. “City? What City?” The voice replied as the world seemed to bounce and soon, eight legs and a massive bulb appeared in front of Tayler. “Where you belong of course!” the voice said before the head seemed to jolt down into Taylers face causing her to take in a deep breath of air quickly. “What? You expected a puppy? You’re in my web. Thought that might have been a clue.” Tayler blinked and then said “Right.” though she still didn’t breath. “Relax… I'm not going to kill you. Just… don’t struggle.” Tayler found it hard to not struggle while multiple legs carefully picked her up and freed her from the sticky silk of the spider's web, which slowly became more visible as the darkness subsided further. “This is about as good as it gets until you get into the city.” the spider said her legs formed a crazy form of staircase for Tayler. Quietly, Tayler got onto to legs. “Well, all the way. Just behind the neck!” the spider snapped. “Thank you. What… do I call you?” Tayler asked. “Most call me terror. But I prefer Maria.” Tayler looked to the spider and said “Maria?” The spider nodded and then said “I believe that’s what I said. Hang on!” and just like that, the two were rappelling down towards what looked like a pit of spikes before Maria latched onto another web and began to crawl about it with ease. “What’s the city called?” Maria simply said “City. There is no name to it. Not like most humans are used to. Because, it’s not owned or controlled by man.” Maria explained. “It’s owned by an object.” Maria said. “It’s why me and many like me live far from the city, at the sharpest peaks. Nothing dares to bother us there, and the airheads are great.” Tayler blinked. “Did you…” she started to ask before she was cut off. “Yep! Best ones ever. They’re all clean. The greed in them is sometimes bitter, but promised to be clean of anything not normal.” Maria said her legs finally hit the ground, and only a few moments later, she looked down from a cliff, to a City, jam packed with buildings. The lights were bright and the streets seemed to glow with red, white, and yellow lights. “City. Where you belong.” Tayler looked to it and said “Looks busy.” Maria nodded and said “It is. Lots of those like you.”

Chapter 2 - Ryde  
“YO!!!! Maria!” a voice said as a seemingly massive tarantula came up side to Maria. “You getting back into the game or what?” a being asked as he looked to Tayler. “How’d get so little decay??? That’s gonna be wicked the first few weeks!” the being said, who once came to light revealed himself to have a smile on his face and a business suit. “Im not back into the game. Game isn’t worth the trouble. Isn’t worth the risk. Rider! What’s your name?” Tayler looked to Maria and then said “Tayler.” “Tayler, this is Jace. He’s been a part of Ryde for as long as it’s been around. Most call him an OG. Or an” Tayler then cut off Maria “Original gangster?” Jace nodded as he leaned to the side. “Damn Maria!!! Smart and kinda cute!!! You should rock this! This will be awesome to see!!!” Maria rolled her eye’s. “Only if you plan on shaving your pet.” Tayler shuddered slightly as she watched all eight of Maria’s eye’s roll. “What, you never been this close to a spider's face before?” Tayler took a breath and said “Sorry. No. I’m still not sure where I am. Jace looked to his tarantula who coughed out “Hell! You’re in Hell!” Tayler blinked and then said “Wait… what?” Maria then sighed and said “Well, you came in tact, so Im guessing if you died, you’ve either got an internal problem, or it’s not actually your time. Either way, here you are.” Tayler looked to Maria and then behind her shoulder to look at the bulb behind herself only to see a red hour glass. Tayler took a deep breath realizing the situation. “I… see…” she said softly. Jace made a buzzing sound and then said “Well, I gotta go. Take care Maria. Hope you rock the game!” and with that, the two were gone, head first down the cliff. “Just chill.” Maria said following them. Not a moment after heading down the cliff, Tayler felt gravity shift, and though she and Maria were following Jace and his tarantula down the side of a cliff face first, Tayler felt her body weight as though she were sitting normally. “That game he’s talking about is a transportation game. There’s Ryde, and Disc. they compete with each other for corporate interests. The more interests they get, the more funding they get. Every being gets a rider. Iron Horse, Headless Hawk, Arachnids. The only thing we have to look out for are the Black knights, and the scorpions, otherwise we’re allowed to do our thing.” Maria explained. Tayler looked to Maria and asked “The Black Knights and Scorpions?” Maria sighed as she leveled out at the end of the cliff and soon found her and Tayler in the city’s limits, with buildings that had multiple houses in it, aside a seemingly endless ocean. “The black knights are like you’re society protectors. They answer calls. But… they only judge on what they first see. Means you have to be the victim in order to be ok if a situation should occur.” Tayler blinked and then said “No justice for the dead?” Maria flipped an eye back and said “Seems Jace was right. You seem to be decently smart. Want to guess about the scorpions?” Tayler took a breath and then shivered as the cool air brushed against her skin. “Not a clue. Is it always this cold?” Maria gave a small chuckle and then said “Cold? It’s over 113 right now. This is a nice day!” Tayler blinked and said “Day? It looks like midnight to me!” Maria nodded and then said “Once the decay sets in, you’ll get it.” 

Chapter 3 - Scorpions and Decay  
“So, scorpions hunt Ryders and Discs?” Maria gave a nodding motion as the two waited at a post with a burning skull that slowly spun. “What are you…” Tayler’s voice trailed off. A moment later the flame burst to a brilliant green. “Stop skull?” Tayler asked. “Yep. City likes it’s control.” Maria explained. “But yes, The scorpions hunt us. We’re not supposed to fight back, but we feel and die like anything else here.” Maria said. “So, then what decay are you talking about? And why is it such an issue that I have so little?” Tayler asked. “You looked to Jace, right?” Maria questioned. “Sure. He seemed fine.” Tayler replied. “The decay is something every being experiences. In Jace’s case, he was burned alive in an accident. It wasn’t his time, but, his skin in the city light reflects the burns. For you, who knows what the deal is.” Maria explained. “Only time will tell.” Tayler looked as Jace seemed to turn the corner in front of him. “Anyways, we better get you sorted out. You’ll need a corner to live on. At least until you can afford a place of your own.” Maria said to Tayler. “Oi! Im not a prostitute!” Tayler exclaimed, wide eye’d. “Why not? It’s legal here, and you’d fetch good cash for now.” Maria said to her. Tayler took a breath and said “What? No! That’s not me!!!” Maria flicked an eye back and then said “The world you come from is similar to this. You’re human. Only difference is that here, you’re mistakes don’t count against you.” she explained as Maria jolted forward with the change of the skull color. “So… how do I get back home?” Maria, with her eye still flicked back to Tayler said “This is your home now. The great portal only takes. It never gives.” Maria attempted to explain. Tayler sighed. “So, this is my new home? I refuse to believe that.” Maria stopped suddenly and then pointed a leg towards two seemingly perfect blonde’s not far off. “See them?” Tayler looked to the women. “Sure. Why not. Two normal women. What about them?” Maria simply said “Watch and listen.” A moment later the girls could be heard talking and gossiping and only a few moments later, one of the girls reached for the back of the head. “Stop scratching!!! You’ll run your face!!!” The blonde watching the reach said. “I can’t!~ I think I got some eye liner in my eye!!!” The other said before her hair seemingly ate her arm while she literally scratched at the back of her eye. “Ugh!!! Got it!” she finally sighed before she pulled her arm out of her head. Tayler blinked. “The fuck was that!?” She asked looking to all of Maria’s eight eyes, which glared right at her. “Think about it.” Maria said. Suddenly the two girls noticed Tayler and Maria. “HEY!!! We have cash!!! Just need to get downtown! Can you take us?” Maria gave a small bow and before Tayler knew it, the two blondes were riding behind Tayler on Maria’s abdomen. “Hey bitch. How’s your night going?” Tayler blinked as Maria lead the three of them downtown, following the water line for the time being. “Me?” Tayler asked, shocked. “Yas! Who else would we talk to?” the other girl asked before she reached into her head and rubbed at her eye. “God, you air head! You really have to do that here!?” Tayler looked to the two and said “Im doing good. Would you two just chill please? Especially with the head thing?” Suddenly the girl with her hand in her head smiled and said “Awe, she’s just a baby!!! Not even an ounce of Decay.” Tayler sighed. “The fuck is this Decay everyone talks about?!” The other girl pulled out her phone and said “It’s a combination of who you truly are on the inside, reaching out to who society sees you as. For instance.” The girl explaining then reached for her hair and pulled it all off in one clump, as if it were a wig. Tayler blinked and what freaked her out the most was the fact that the girl turned her head around and clear as day, Tayler was able to see the back of her face. No skull, no brain… Just skin, molded to the contours of her face. “So, we have it bad, but it’s kinda like a coming of age if you will.” The girl said as she re attached her hair to her person. Tayler leaned to the side and vomited, and just as she recovered, a loud roaring sound was heard as what looked like some of the angriest cars ever when flying by. Each of them looking as if they were competing against each other, wanting to run each other off the road, but not daring at all to risk the damage, and before the three on Maria’s back knew it, she’d moved up a wall. “See!!! I told you!!! This is why I ryde!!!” the first girl to rub her head said as a stream of iron horses went rustling down the road as fast as they could. Maria sighed. “I hate the witching hours.” One of the girls looked to Tayler and then Maria. “They’re the worst. I swear to satan.” she said shaking her head slightly. “So, plans for the night?” Tayler blinked and said “Figure out the hell is going on?” before she took a breath and then sighed. Maria came down from the wall finally and then looked back to Tayler. “Im sure it’s strange now, but you’ll get used to it.” Maria then pressed on and turned down a street littered with bodies. They were standing, each with different shapes to them, how ever they weren’t right.


End file.
